


穿短靴的男人

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart L’Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 羊脂球au，出逃失败，被战胜国军官指名要去的大师。Flo萨。强迫有。





	穿短靴的男人

安东尼奥·萨列里被卫兵护送进了军官的卧室。  
军官征用了这座城市里一位公爵的府邸，作自己的卧室。作为带领军队占领城市的胜利者，他当然有权做出如此选择，正如同他有权指名萨列里，这位出逃失败的宫廷乐师长来陪伴自己度过漫长的夜晚。  
军官只说要听这位乐师弹奏自己的作品，可其中曲直，每个人都明白。  
乐师长最初并非没有拒绝。作为体面且生活优渥的乐师，他从没经受过这样的对待。但他的反抗在其他人眼底的期盼与怂恿下化为了灰烬，当贪婪与怯懦群聚成众，反倒衬得他自己像个小丑。  
所以他来了，穿着借来的礼服裙，暗色的裙摆包裹着他的身体，束腰的鲸骨紧紧勒住他的腹部，领口低得像街边卖弄风情的婊子。  
他当然听到了士兵一路上的言谈。在他面前，士兵们没有任何避讳的必要，甚至故意以刻奇地语调卖弄出来，谈论他的出身、职业和容貌。  
萨列里不置一词。他只是咬紧了嘴唇，任由士兵们将自己推进房间。身后的门重重落下了，他打量着整个房间，慢慢挪动步子，坐上了沙发。鉴于现下的情境与礼仪的约束，他只敢借着过于柔软的坐垫稍微转移重量。女式的丝袜勒得脚掌发疼，离开时换上的短靴并不能拯救他的窘境。  
任谁此刻都分辨得出，大师是如此窘迫又惶然，像个快要崩开的弹簧似的，徒劳地并起了腿。他无数次抬手，想要掩饰胸口的裸露，却又不得不缩回来，免得因此而被指责。  
指名要他的军官还没有回来，任何一点风吹草动都令他坐立不安。即使是听见了猎人枪响的野兔，也绝不会比他更紧张了。他反复将裙摆提起一些，努力将莫须有的褶皱抚平，借此维持脆弱的仪态。  
门被推开了。  
金属合页咬合的噪音惊得大师下意识站了起来，裙摆顺着双腿滑了下去，像抚摸他身体的下流的手。他无意识地后退半步，小腿压在了沙发上，抬头去看，是他从没见过的陌生面孔。  
他还记得自己是来做什么，或者说，是来承受何种对待的。  
于是他挺直了脊背，紧抿住了嘴唇，将手伸向了身后。  
大师的神情已经强自镇定下来，只是指尖还在颤抖，简直捏不住顺滑的丝带。精致的绑带被轻轻扯开，绑缚得恰到好处的蝴蝶结便消解于无声，长裙从他腰臀处滑落下去。他没有穿摆样子的裙撑，于是裙摆便逶迤地堆积在脚边，像奶油蛋糕上添了一朵可食用的草莓色裱花。  
接着是上衣，过于精致柔美的花卉图案逐渐皱结，仿佛晨起女仆为鎏金花瓶里插上的新鲜玫瑰，到了中午便趋于干瘪，而一夜过去，或许便会凋零。昂贵的丝绸只不过是最平庸的衬底，顺着手臂垂下的触感并不比一记油腻的亲吻更美好。  
萨列里偷偷抬眼去瞧他今晚将服务的军官，而那军人并不做出任何评价，只目不转睛地盯着他的身体，他逐渐赤裸并易于使用的身体。  
接下来是捆束着他腰部的鱼骨。乐师长剥去这层束缚，如同抽去身体的骨骼。他的脑子里漫无边际地思想着，回忆圣经关于取亚当的骨的言论。有趣的是，他并未曾感受到任何剥离骨肉的痛苦，他只是觉得麻木且寒冷。他的皮肤更多地裸露在空气中，夜晚的冷意在侵蚀他的骨缝，绵软的皮肉上烙印着束腰留下的断续红痕。  
他的身体上只剩下大腿袜和一双短靴了。  
是的，萨列里没有穿着内衣。这点遮挡是毫无必要的，既然他注定要将肉体连同可笑的尊严一并奉上，供人碾碎、践踏，便不必添半点无谓的波澜。阴茎贴在腿间，被清洗得干净，与他的后穴一样。  
军官向他招手，要求他上前一点。  
乐师长几乎是茫然无措地停下了手，目光向前望过去，又在触及对方鼻尖的前一秒缩了回来。  
他顺从了，抬腿从一圈衣物中走了出来。  
他没有任何兴奋感，这是当然的。他来此领受彻底的羞辱与玩弄，不适宜性交的器官将在今夜被开发与使用。即使他曾对男性之间的交欢有所耳闻，但也决不该发生在当下的场景与身份之间。  
他不过是俘虏，是未着锁链的囚徒，是任人摆布的战利品。  
军官倒是并不计较他的表情。事实上，对方似乎乐在其中。男人靠在书桌边上，在他走进一步距离之内的瞬间，便搂住他的腰，把萨列里按进了怀里。手指隔着皮革揉捏着乐师腰间丰腴的软肉，鼻尖拱进他颈窝，嗅着清淡的香气。  
那是他借用的女士香水，用以遮掩自己的狼狈。  
乐师长嘴角挤出敷衍的笑意来，下意识抬起手臂，指尖抵住了军官的胸口，又像挨了烫似的蜷了起来。两片唇瓣交替抿紧，嘴唇被唾液润湿，又很快干燥起来。他想向对方要求些优容，又完全张不开口。  
军官仍然在嗅闻他。鼻尖与嘴唇交替抚过他的颈窝和发鬓，他的胡须蹭得对方鼻翼发痒，甚至颇显宽和地笑了几声，好像他是随处可采撷的花。而他能嗅到对方虚伪的须后水气味，皮革枪套与手套上的旧牛皮味，与军官制服上掩不住的尘土与凝固的血液混合而成的腥气。  
这又算什么呢？  
萨列里在心底嗤笑，温顺地搂住了军官的颈子。他当然想挣扎，想像一个面临强暴的姑娘一样踢打对方，攻击对方裆部，挠花他的脸，死死咬住对方的耳朵或者颈子，再用桌上的笔扎进对方颈动脉，或是用沉重的镇纸、笔架、什么都行，狠狠敲中军官的后脑。  
但他不能。  
“先生。”  
萨列里的声音很好听，沉稳又温和，因舟车劳顿而略显得沙哑，却不至于粗犷得过分，而败了别人的兴致，像一支上好的雪茄，连燎出的烟火都是美的。  
“请给我一支烟。”  
他这样说着，军官却并没有停下的意思。男人指了指桌上的烟盒并火柴，便将手掌游移向乐师长的胸部。这具鲜少为外人所得见的身体拥有惊人的美感，肢体丰腴而匀称，绵软的肌肉附着于骨骼之上，起伏如平原尽头和缓的山丘。他的胸部也同样柔软丰美，胸肉略微鼓起，像三月末的春天，枝头的花苞才半绽开的样子，一只手便可以拢住把玩。  
萨列里抓起烟盒，小心翼翼地取出一支烟叼在嘴上，划燃火柴，偏过头去，吸一口气，点燃了香烟。燃尽的火柴梗被丢进了精致的烟灰缸，星点的明色火光在灰色的燃烧处窜起又黯淡，唇间吐出袅袅的烟。作曲家闭上了眼，仿佛在品尝辛辣的余味。  
军官像是对他的身体着了迷，或者说，比指名要他的时候更着迷了。男人一只手揉捏着乳肉，拇指贴着乳尖磨蹭，挤弄着褶皱密叠的软粒，另一只手顺着腰侧滑进了大腿内侧。手套仍旧熨帖地裹覆着对方的手指，两片皮革缝合起来而产生的多余棱角便刮蹭着鼠蹊部的软肉，又将微凉的空气染遍他的双腿。  
萨列里没有刻意地夹紧腿，只是任由对方抚摸，在自己温顺而平展的身体上写满不可见的性欲与幻想。下腹的体毛被蹭得凌乱，手套一次又一次蹭过软垂的阴茎，带来轻微的疼痛与隐秘的撩拨。  
“安东尼奥·萨列里？”  
对方读出了他的名字，音节被逐字吐出，像斟酌过许久一句邀请。那人亲了亲他的耳畔，自说自话地为接下来的一切掩上一层虚伪的亲昵。  
而他不必回应。

闲聊时间结束。萨列里被推搡着按在了桌边。体面的手套终于摘了下来，军官布满了茧的双手用力揉捏起他的臀肉，丰软的皮肉溢出指缝，又随着手指的收紧而感到疼痛。这痛感像老房子背阴一面所孳生的枫藤，直到苍翠的藤叶封固了久不推开的窗扉，才会有人钝感地察觉到满墙的植物。  
萨列里为自己所做的清洁与准备似乎并不出乎他的意料，两根手指挤进了他的后穴，旋转着继续开拓起来。军人似乎注定逃不脱粗鲁的标签，又或许是武力的凭恃足以令男人肆无忌惮，指甲贴着肠肉刮蹭过去，疼痛与快感纠缠，几乎逼得他尖叫出声。尽管偶尔会无意地蹭过前列腺，但男人并无丝毫关照他的意图，无名指也加入了进去，三根手指在他身体里冲撞、搅动，把玩他的肠道，甚至把他撑得更加松软。  
像是检查高价入手的昂贵瓷器，检查女仆清扫过的房间，或是查看一名娼妓是否值得他花费金币与之共度春宵。  
萨列里伏下了身体，咬紧嘴唇，忍耐着一切羞辱。他早知道一切会如此发生，就像一名经验丰富的提琴手，对于作曲家的手法也多少谙熟于心。而他同样是一位早拿到了曲谱的演奏者，只是往昔弹奏神明恩典的双手，此刻却要作为战败的囚徒，忍受胜利者的侵犯。  
他的胸口紧贴着冰冷的桌面，清漆过于光滑，他每被手指顶弄，身体便不由自主地向前滑动，像砧板上濒死的鱼，即将被剖膛破肚。用于弹奏乐器、撰写旋律的手指只能无力地攥紧桌沿，即使边缘不甚平整的木刺刮破他的食指，他也恍若未觉。  
很快，军官就找到了新的乐趣。他摸索着找到前列腺的位置，开始有意无意地触碰突起的一点。  
比起被手指侵犯的羞辱，萨列里似乎更加无法忍受这个。无论怎样努力保持沉默，可他的呼吸毫无疑问已经凌乱起来，像一团揉皱的五线谱纸，沾染了不该有的错误墨点。阴茎半硬起来，在双腿与书桌之间翘出尴尬的角度。  
可若有似无的触碰又不足以满足他。快感像断续的电波，无法传送成文的句子。散乱的标点投进平静的湖面，一圈圈涟漪漾开，可字句中的奥义却远无法得到解答。  
他已经无暇抽烟了。香烟仍然夹在手指之间，缓缓地燃烧着。白色卷烟纸与烟灰之间的界限不断后退，尼古丁与焦油混合的气味熏染着乐师长的双眼。他的眼底似乎染了莫名的雾气，像夜晚的笼上了轻纱的湖。  
最后一点可怜的尊严阻止他开口乞求，但他仍然感到干渴，感到空虚。而他的身体更是先一步屈服，僵硬的肌肉放松下来，穴口也不再紧夹着手指，尽一切可能推拒对方的侵犯。如果可能，他想要呻吟，想向后顶腰，想要更多触碰和满足。  
“先生……”  
他没有请求，只是放松了紧闭的双唇，以柔腻的音调称呼对方。这比起他请求吸一支香烟时的声音又漂亮得太多了，音调里混杂着隐忍的喘息，尾音甜腻腻地扬起，以急促的一声急喘而收束。不过是区区三个音节，却组成了精致的和弦，仿佛指尖轻轻拨过提琴的弦。  
或许萨列里自己也没有想到，只不过是一句最无关紧要的称呼，最终却演变为彻底的溃败。  
军官相当慷慨地允准了他的乞求，手指紧贴着突起的腺体用力揉弄起来，指尖的茧一次又一次磨蹭过去，像是着意要索取更多美妙的乐音。  
对于从未经历过如此快感的萨列里来说，这太过了。  
他本以为将得到的不过是涓滴的满足与安抚，然而千百倍放纵的快感如同汹涌的风浪将他拖进了欲望的海。一切远超出了他的想象，酥麻的愉悦触感攀着颈椎向上递升，冰冷与炽热同时咬住了他的后颈，对方滑腻的舌头贴着细嫩的皮肉游动，像掌心里握不住的一尾鱼，顺指尖的缝隙逃走。一切疼痛都无关紧要起来，军官无疑用欲望织就的网牢牢地掌控了他。  
即使他仍然记得自己的身份，仍然记得两人之间充满愤怒与恐惧的关系，记得一刻钟之前对方以怎样贪婪得近乎恶心的目光凝视他，可这些都已经无关紧要了。  
魔鬼亲吻他，在他的耳畔呼出黏腻的热气，劝诱他屈从于肉欲的欢乐。已经恳求过第一次的人，便早已被泥淖纠缠，无法脱身，纵然更多的祈求也不会被记成两笔罪责。他被人推向这一步的时候，他应允了这次服务的时候，便早该料到如今的境地。  
萨列里几乎在心底里嗤笑出声，他无论怎样自矜，也不过是令这桩皮肉生意价码更高一点罢了。  
于是他再也支撑不住，发软的双腿放弃抵抗，刚好包裹住脚踝的短靴在地板上摩擦出怪异的声响。而男人及时地捞住了他的腰，俯身给了他一个近乎怜悯的吻，作为战胜者的宽容。  
接着，军官抽出手指，将萨列里泌出的肠液尽数擦在他光裸的臀部。  
“萨列里先生，”他听起来太过游刃有余，简直像是这场闹剧的看客，“能否请您帮我脱下军装？”  
萨列里不得不勉强撑着桌子转过去。臀部压在桌沿上，硬木的书桌在丰腴的肉团间挤出一条痕迹。他抬起手臂，要去解男人领口的扣子，却被压着肩膀跪了下去。  
“用嘴，下边。”  
可怜的乐师长立刻涨红了脸。可他从来也无权拒绝，内心甚至因适才的玩弄而升起星点的雀跃。香烟已经燃至尽头，他便索性将烟蒂碾灭在烟灰缸里，顺从地跪在男人身前。膝盖隔着白色的长袜压在地板上，感受到轻微的硌痛。  
他脑后束发的发带被解开了，镶了宝石的饰物被随意地抛掷向一旁，玩弄过他后穴的手指插进顺滑的长发里，在脑后收紧。而萨列里别无选择。他只能温驯地挨上去，以嘴唇侍奉，笨拙地咬开侧边的每一粒铜扣，又磨磨蹭蹭地跪正。  
许是嫌他动作太慢，军官毫无耐心地拍了拍他的脸，便扣紧他的后脑，挺腰将阴茎压在他脸上磨蹭起来。显然，这位先生在玩弄乐师长的体验中得到了足够的乐趣，性器已全然硬挺起来，正贴着他的脸颊勃动。萨列里鼻尖能够嗅到腥膻的气味，不消更细致的解说，他完全明白那意味着什么。  
于是，毫无理由地，他伸出舌尖，舔了舔正为他带来羞辱的硬物。  
军官的手顿了一下，停住动作，低头打量起萨列里的眼睛。即使乐师长很快垂下了眼睫，却没能阻止对方捕捉到眼底一闪而逝的慌乱。  
“张嘴。”  
军官的性器直接顶进了意大利人的喉咙，男人的鼻尖被小腹压得发疼，磨蹭着硬而卷曲的耻毛。口腔被侵犯的触感并不多么好受，嘴巴被撑满了，反呕的冲动掐紧了他的颈子，逼迫着喉咙的肌肉不断蠕动起来，向入侵者提供服务。  
可他并没有半分抗拒的余地。  
或许正是因为这样，萨列里反而更加顺从了。他迎合着男人在他口腔中进出的频率而吮吸起来，在男人的指导下开始学习用舌头侍奉，在抽离的空当舔吻渗着前液的龟头，舌尖勾起舔过敏感的冠状沟。  
他诚然可以合起牙齿，让男人疼得从此打消欲念。可乐师长只是更加顺从地转动柔软的舌，并亲吻男人的阴茎。  
这才像个婊子的样。他在心里对自己评头论足，闭上眼，仿佛依旧在吸食香烟中令人成瘾的物质。丰满的唇紧紧裹住胀起青筋的硬物，胡须与对方下腹的体毛磨蹭，并在反复的抽插中沾上白色的细碎泡沫。这点泡沫或许是源自他来不及下咽的唾液，又或许是别的什么更加不堪的液体。  
毫无疑问，没有人能拒绝这样的萨列里，就连想象这种可能都做不到。虔诚侍奉上帝，为之颂唱诗篇的嘴唇如今用以侍奉男人的性欲，无比美妙的歌喉里盛装了最下流的体液，他的眼里堆积了水雾，是由于喉咙被使用得太狠而蓄起的痛苦。  
军官无法拒绝这样的美景，于是他射进了萨列里的嘴里。  
乐师长没有急于吐出发苦的精液。尽管这气味令人作呕，但一个男人当然了解另一个男人想看到的场景。他缓缓后仰，吐出男人的性器，然后分开嘴唇，向对方展示藏在舌底的白浊液体。  
待男人即将说话的当口，他抿紧了嘴唇，将腥苦的液体咽了下去。  
显然，此时唯一阻止军官立刻侵犯他的只是不应期而已。仍穿着军靴的男人满意地摸了摸他的头顶，虚应其事地提了提裤子，走到一边倒了杯酒，还顺手捡起了萨列里的发带。鞋跟交替踩在地板上，敲出清脆的响声，仿佛列兵行进途中步枪与弹药匣碰撞而产生的不必要噪音。  
而萨列里留在原地，像一只迷途的羔羊。  
很快，军官向他招了招手，示意他靠近。萨列里犹豫片刻，膝行着爬了过去。  
站立行走并不能更有助于他稍微弥合已彻底粉碎的自尊心。勃起的阴茎，胡须间蹭上的液体，赤裸的身体，乃至于仍保留着的白色长袜和短靴都只会让站立行走变得更加羞耻。故作体面的脚步只会揭开欲望的遮羞布，从而令他的卑下地位与羞辱境地得到再次确认。而当他继续这一近似交欢的姿势，便仿佛仍然沉浸于欲望的延伸，而免于受到清醒的道德的批判了。  
毕竟，才受过对方手指的安抚与把玩，他无法全然排斥被军官彻底占有与控制。  
乐师长爬得很慢，但男人未表现出丝毫不满。他将酒杯递给了跪在脚边的意大利人，示意萨列里喝掉它。杯中的酒并不少。士绅提供的名贵佳酿被军官倒了满杯，殷红如血的液体在摇晃中溅在萨列里的手背上，像一记吻痕。  
萨列里照做了。长期身居宫廷乐师职位而浸染的修养与礼数并不允许他一饮而尽，他也没有那么好的酒量。但军官的意志同样不容违抗。因此，他只好小口地啜饮，由着甜蜜的酒酿灌进喉咙，闭着眼吞咽下去，如同吞饮男人的精液。  
很快，醉人的红晕攀上他的脸颊，乐师长的神态几乎如酒精一般令人迷醉了。他的眉眼愈发舒展开，冷淡的神态褪去，更显得温软。军官的手再次挨上脸颊，他也并不抗拒，只是迷惑地抬眼去看对方。  
而他一边饮着葡萄酒的功夫，军官已经把军装的外套脱了下去，衬衫也解开了几颗扣子。  
男人把玩着萨列里的发带，见萨列里饮尽了酒水，便拿开杯子，牵住乐师的手，缓慢地舔去了手背上的酒痕，而代之以唾液蜿蜒的痕迹。  
意大利人觉察到湿润的触感，便抬起头，目光也随之游弋。  
军官用那根发带圈住了他的颈子。天鹅绒的黑色缎带紧贴着他的喉结，宝石坠在下方，倒正是个颇精致的饰物——适合于宠物的那种。  
“……先生？”  
萨列里当然能猜想到军官的意图。然而，酒精大概迷惑了他的脑子，面对新一轮的羞辱与占有，他却显得无动于衷。一切反抗的意念全然是被耶稣的血浇熄了，他所能做的不过是以湿漉漉的眼注视对方，听凭一切摆布。  
谁能拒绝这样甜蜜的注视呢？军官扯着他颈子上的系带让甜蜜的小宠物跪直，按着他的后脑，将舌尖挤进了乐师长的口腔。湿软的黏膜包裹住入侵的软肉吮吸起来，残余的酒香依然诱人，引得军官反复舔舐过柔软的腔壁，舌苔蹭过上颚，传递着酥麻的亲密触感。  
萨列里的反应要鲜活得多了。他立刻乖顺地仰起了头，闭上眼睛沉浸于这个完全追随肉欲的亲吻中。掺杂着性意味的兴奋一直未曾消退，他的阴茎很快又硬了起来，压在军官的小腿上，顶端卡着军靴边缘来回磨蹭。  
“安东尼奥，来，帮帮我。”  
男人笑着呼唤他的名字，伸直了腿。甚至不需要过多提示，萨列里便主动靠过去，为军官脱下靴子与长裤。他的军靴侧后位置还装着马刺，尖锐的金属划过掌心，音乐家修剪整齐的指甲沾染了泥灰，而善于拨弦作乐的指尖则染了尘埃。  
萨列里像是被这一触即分的疼痛所征服了。男人牵引着手里的一截发带，引导他起身，而他也立刻屈服于服从饱含色欲的指令，分开双腿，跨过腰间跪坐起来。他跨跪的高度太过微妙，会阴位置便挨住了男人的阴茎顶端。不待他调整位置，敏感的部位全然禁不住对方有意的顶蹭，快感像黑朗姆酒表面跳动的淡蓝火星一般，迅速在酒杯内燃烧起来。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，试探地扶住了对方的肩膀。身体反复被撩拨，所燃起的渴望便不断加码，后穴贪婪地要求着更胜手指的满足，长久受到冷落的阴茎也期待着温暖的爱抚。甜酒迷惑了他的心智，恶魔发出蛊惑的低喃，神的恩喻被轻易击碎了。  
神明冰冷的拥抱，怎么比得上肉体交叠的欢悦呢？  
“请允许我为您效劳，先生。”  
萨列里扶住军官的阴茎，顶住穴口蹭了两下，缓慢地坐了下去。他已经被扩张得足够好了，涂了油膏的肠道又受过手指的玩弄，湿软得不行，即使是第一次被享用，也足以使对方立刻得到乐趣。  
肠道一寸一寸被侵犯，皱襞被撑开、填满，粗大的硬物挤进了空虚的身体，也填补着他的灵魂。龟头贴着前列腺狠狠碾了过去，萨列里几乎无法控制自己打颤的双腿，喘息着伏在军官的肩上，缓和着过于强烈的快感。他眼底氤氲的雾气更浓重了些许，焦糖色的眼瞳脆弱不堪，像初秋时节山雾弥漫的深谷。  
军官亲了亲他的嘴唇，便按着他的腰用力向上挺动起来。阴茎借由体位而深重地插入乐师长的身体，彻底搅乱了他的脑子。前列腺在深深浅浅的抽插间不断接受刺激，断续的触碰像无数不和谐的音符，撕毁曲谱笔直的线段，太过直白的欢愉简直要扭曲成利刃，和着血脉搏动的音律刺穿他的胸膛。  
堕落的罪恶愈是沉重，放纵肉欲的背德快感便同时成百倍地分裂、孳生，在他灵魂深处升腾，诱惑他索求更多。素来禁欲的乐师长从不知欲望可以如此折磨意志，他的心脏简直像是被撒旦攥进了掌心，沾了血的利爪不断收紧，几乎令他每一处血管都爆裂开来。  
但他还渴望更多，如同瘾君子渴望尼古丁、酒精、鸦片、大麻等任何能够满足欲求的物质，他渴望着自己的身体能够被彻底地满足，或者再越界一点，被完全破坏。  
军官将脸埋进他的胸口，牙齿啃咬着他的胸口，他便搂紧了对方的后颈，将乳尖奉上以供吮吻，更夹紧了屁股，以求讨好占有他的男人。  
“请您，请您快一点……”  
一边臀肉立时挨了一记巴掌。尖锐的疼痛使他得到片刻的冷静，可愈演愈烈的欢愉立刻将他重新拉进罪孽的漩涡。军官单手托住了他的身体，抱着他站了起来。  
萨列里的喘息瞬间凝固，咬合的齿列再也拦不住放荡的呻吟。他用力抱住男人的肩膀，双腿缠上男人的腰，任由对方带着他走动起来。  
由软椅至床榻的几步距离简直像过了一整个夏季，萨列里的呻吟已然熟烂得像濒临腐败的水果。在哀叫中，他仍然只称呼对方为“先生”，可绵软旖旎的音律却足以谱写出一曲令所有人面红耳赤的复调音乐。军官似乎故意要为难他，每走一步便扶着他颠弄，阴茎一次又一次重重蹭过敏感点，好听的吟叫也便不断被挑高了音调，阴茎隔着轻薄的白衬衫贴在军官腹部，不住勃动起来。  
或许是欲望已经部分地得到了满足的缘故，射过一次之后，再投入性爱的时候，军官先生便格外有耐心，也格外热衷于戏弄完全失去尊严的乐师长。只不过是萨列里放在床上，再操进去之前便要听够意大利人的百般祈求，盯着丰润的嘴唇，直到萨列里屈服地承认自己是个荡妇。  
乐师长起初羞窘得不肯开口，可囊袋却被对方捏在手里把玩，炽烈的快感与痛感却纠缠不休，催促他乞求更多怜悯。可怜的小宠物哽咽起来，喉结蹭着天鹅绒发带上下滑动，最终只能抱住膝弯，请求军官再次进入他。  
“求求您使用我，我是您的婊子，您的小荡妇。”  
萨列里这样说着，喘息钻进音节的缝隙之间，作最确凿无疑的明证。他的欲望是甲烷，是可燃冰，强作镇定的语调全无法遮掩眼角燃起的欢欲，艳红的泪痕染湿了眼眶。  
本就不堪一击的尊严再一次被打碎了，换来了无止境的满足与交欢。男人以细密的吻濡湿了白色的长袜，捏着皮靴包裹下的脚踝将他的双腿打得更开。接近兽类本能的交合欲望代替了一切虚幻的温情，肉体撞击的淫靡水声粉碎了对纯洁乐音的最后幻想。萨列里被压在男人身下，在反复的侵犯与啃噬间射了出来。  
彻底的高潮来得迅速且突兀。欢愉突然被推过了临界点，飓风、海啸与岩浆的喷涌便立时在灵魂的世界里同时爆发。过于剧烈的快感推翻了全部思维，他的脑海一片空白，甚至连视觉都短暂地模糊起来，眼前是眩晕的光，漂亮的焦糖色眼瞳失去了焦距，眼泪滑进发鬓。  
但这远不是终止。或许是哭着射出来的乐师长过于动人，埋在他身体内的阴茎又硬了几分。强硬的进犯令快感逐渐过载，身体被压迫到极限，不应期的痛苦被无限拉长。精液早在绵长的高潮  
只是这一次，无论他如何哀求，军官都不会允许他得到片刻休息的时机了。他的大脑逐渐清醒，可肉体仍被欲望绑架，不得不夹缠滔天的风浪中随波逐流。他被迫哭泣，以喑哑的声音发出不堪的淫叫，直到军官餮足地射在他的屁股里。这是一个婊子该做的，他得取悦他的客人，直到客人满足，愿意对这座城市表现出文明与宽和。  
后来，他已经不记得军官又压着他做了几次。意大利人沉沦在充满不堪肉体的迷梦里，作混乱又泥泞的音符的指挥。  
等他再次清醒过来，军官已经不在身边。他独自一人坐在华丽的大床上，仍然穿着他的白色长袜与短靴。后穴里异物入侵的怪异触感仍未消散，穴口传来迟钝的疼痛，或许已肿起来了。腹部也传来轻微的阵痛，或许该归咎于军官射进去的东西。在他身上发泄了一整夜的男人体贴地留下了一条外裤，和穿过的衬衫。  
萨列里抱着腿，怔怔地坐了一会，赤裸地走下了床。


End file.
